


Rust and Blood

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Marvey - Fandom, Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, all's well that ends well, but not really, hint of dub-con if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: It takes just a little over a year for Harvey to quit his job in Seattle and move back to New York, and it takes another one for his and Donna’s marriage to end.They separate on amicable terms and with the promise (and genuine intent) to remain friends, but they see each other less and less frequently with every month that passes, so after another year, they only call each other every now and then or exchange the occasional text message, but they’re still on amicable terms.Harvey and Mike – not so much. They haven’t spoken to each other ever since Harvey left, ever since their massive fall-out over a case Harvey doesn’t even remember the details of. Because, in the end, the details hadn’t mattered all that much, not really. Because it never had been about those details. Because it never had been about the case to begin with.OR: Seven years after Harvey and Mike stopped being lovers, they're reunited again. All's well that ends well.
Relationships: Darvey (mentioned and over), Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike/Rachel (mentioned and over)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	Rust and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I basically wrote the same story before, in "Last Before First", but this *is* different, I swear... Also, after so many years of not having written them, I thought I owed them a reunion...
> 
> This is, first and foremost, as always, for [lawsonpines13](https://lawsonpines13.tumblr.com/). How could it not be?  
> Second, this is for [szinia](https://szinia.tumblr.com/) as well because they left the most amazing comment on "Last Before First", and I can't thank them enough. :)
> 
> A/N: Yes, I am aware that they have a long way ahead of them and that there are still many, many issues that need to be addressed and "solved". But I just wanted them to enjoy themselves a bit before they tackle that.

It takes just a little over a year for Harvey to quit his job in Seattle and move back to New York, and it takes another one for his and Donna’s marriage to end. 

They separate on amicable terms and with the promise (and genuine intent) to remain friends, but they see each other less and less frequently with every month that passes, so after another year, they only call each other every now and then or exchange the occasional text message, but they’re still on amicable terms.

Harvey and Mike – not so much. They haven’t spoken to each other ever since Harvey left, ever since their massive fall-out over a case Harvey doesn’t even remember the details of. Because, in the end, the details hadn’t mattered all that much, not really. Because it never had been about those details. Because it never had been about the case to begin with.

What it really had been about was that night four years prior to _that_ , to that blasted fall-out – the last night Harvey and Mike had spent together as lovers, Mike coming apart in Harvey’s arms and his strangled moans of pleasure and need so unbearably sweet Harvey had had to close his eyes against their devastating impact. 

The sweat on their bodies hadn’t even completely dried when Mike had begun to speak that night, words like _future_ and _family_ and _marriage_ and _Rachel_. For a while, there had been nothing but silence around them, and a pain so intense, so all-consuming it had left Harvey behind a different man when it finally receded a little. 

“It’s okay,” Harvey had said, and the words had tasted like rust and blood on his lips, on his tongue and at the back of his throat. “I understand, Mike. I understand.”

Harvey can still taste them, even after so many years. Their taste is always there, no matter what he eats or drinks, no matter what other words he speaks. The pain has dulled with time, but it hasn’t lost any of its intensity. On the contrary. It has become chronic, lingering at the back of his throat just like the taste of the words.

Harvey’s nursing it on the anniversary of their fall-out, no longer capable of keeping it locked behind bars of carefully crafted cynicism and cast-iron will. There’s music on in the background, and he’s holding a glass of whiskey in his hands, staring into the New York night behind his large, shining windows, counting the heartbeats in his chest.

Everything inside him is screaming for something it can never have. His skin is crawling with need for a touch that has been lost to it forever seven years ago. His fingers burn with a longing threatening to turn everything they touch to ash, and when he takes a sip from his drink, his lips and tongue taste nothing but rust and blood.

Harvey scoffs and shakes his head, willing his body to let go of at least a little of that ever-present tension, and he leans back against the back of the couch and closes his eyes, his fingers still loosely wrapped around the almost empty glass. 

It’s not even late yet, it’s only a little after eleven pm, but Harvey is so tired his head is aching, and his body feels stone-cold with fatigue. He takes a deep breath and sits up again, bringing his glass to his lips once more. He’s about to drain the remaining contents when the doorbell rings. For a second, he pauses, startled, but then he downs the rest of the whiskey and slowly rises to his feet.

On the way to the door, Harvey’s brow furrows. It has to be either Donna or Louis his doorman Raoul has let through without calling the apartment first. Harvey isn’t in the mood for either of the two, so he hesitates a moment before he reaches for the doorknob, mentally preparing to send away whoever is on the other side of that door as quickly and as efficiently as possible.

When the door swings open, the man in the corridor has already turned back towards the elevator and pressed the button. Maybe already he got tired of waiting.

Harvey can feel all color draining from his face, and his body turns to ice within a single heartbeat. He’d recognize those shoulders anywhere, that back of a head, that hairline, that posture. Frozen in place, he watches the figure in the hallway turn around again, his heart beating out of his chest. 

Their eyes meet, and Harvey’s throat constricts, the pain inside of him turned up to a level he hadn’t thought existed. He tastes rust and blood.

“No,” he says, and the way his words reflect on Mike’s face tells him that his voice sounds just as terrible outside of his head as it does inside.

Mike holds Harvey’s gaze, his eyes wide and dark, and bites his lips. His hand reaches out a little, but it drops again immediately when Harvey shakes his head.

“No,” Harvey repeats, the taste at the back of his throat becoming almost unbearable. “No. Don’t do this to me.” He moves to close the door, but Mike takes a small step forward.

“Harvey,” he says, and his voice is heavy with something that cuts through Harvey’s guts like a dull knife. “It’s over,” he says, and he doesn’t have to elaborate. Harvey knows what he means. Then, Mike adds one more word. “Please.”

“No,” Harvey says again, and he knows he’s got to sound more desperate than determined. “No,” and, again, “no”. He reaches for the lapels of Mike’s jacket and pulls him inside, his lips already crushed against Mike’s before the door falls shut behind them. “No.”

Mike’s lips open, and he gasps, his hands closed around Harvey’s upper arms like clamps of stone. He lets himself be pushed against the wall, opens his legs a little so Harvey can slide one of his between them. He kisses back when Harvey’s tongue starts to fuck his mouth, moaning into the kiss, and Harvey drinks it all in, rust and blood.

“No,” Harvey pants, squeezing his eyes shut and touching his forehead to Mike’s. Mike’s breath is hot on Harvey’s face, Mike is throbbing against Harvey’s groin, and Harvey is so painfully aroused already his mind is swimming with it. 

Harvey’s fingers reach for Mike’s belt, and when Mike pushes himself away from the wall and starts walking backwards along the hallway, shedding his jacket and letting it fall to the foor on the way, dragging Harvey along with him, Harvey’s lips chase his even though Harvey knows they shouldn’t.

“No,” Harvey says again, shaking his head once more, at least as much as their devouring, open-mouthed kisses let him, as he pushes Mike against the kitchen island, and again as Mike lets go of Harvey’s arms and reaches behind himself to pull himself up and on top of the island’s counter.

Harvey’s trembling fingers make quick work of Mike’s belt and buttons, and when Mike leans back on his hands and lifts his hips a little so Harvey can pull Mike’s pants and underwear down, Harvey shakes his head again.

Mike is impossibly hard, his cock dark and erect, and Harvey bites his lips. When he looks up again and his and Mike’s eyes meet, his stomach lurches. He shakes his head once more, unable to speak, and the expression on Mike’s face changes from one heartbeat to the next.

“Shit, Harvey,” Mike says, his voice soft and laced with something Harvey doesn’t want to think about. “You keep—You said no, and I—I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

Mike bites his lips, and Harvey can’t help but reach out and run his thumb over them, pressing against them just a little until they relax and become heartbreakingly pliant. His thumb stays there, and he can feel Mike swallow thickly. 

“I can go,” Mike says. “If you don’t want this, I can go.”

“No,” Harvey says again, his heart missing a beat. “Don’t say that.” His thumb pushes past Mike’s lips, and when the tip of Mike’s tongue touches against it, Harvey almost comes undone right there and then. “Don’t do this to me.”

Mike nods, and Harvey pushes him backwards until he’s sprawled out on the counter, his face flushed and his hair a terrible mess.

Harvey takes a step backwards, and then he bends forward and takes Mike into his mouth, greedy to taste something else than rust and blood again. He closes his lips around Mike’s cock and takes him in gradually and a little too quickly, but he simply can’t bring himself do it any other way. When Mike moans and swells in Harvey’s mouth, Harvey’s cock twitches in his pants, and everything becomes blurry after that.

Mike’s cock slips from Harvey’s mouth, and Harvey fumbles with his own belt and buttons, and when he has pushed his pants down enough to free his cock, Mike presses a small tube into his hand.

Somewhere between fingering Mike open far too roughly and not nearly thoroughly enough and breaching Mike’s entrance, Mike’s shirt and t-shirt have come off, and several bruises are blooming on Mike’s pale, smooth skin – on his thighs, his hips, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, his arms. Marks left by fingers, lips and teeth.

Mike’s so beautiful Harvey has to close his eyes as he buries himself in Mike’s incredibly tight heat, drawing a long, low moan from Mike’s dark, swollen lips. 

It takes not much more than a dozen hard thrusts until Mike sobs his release into the night, spilling himself over Harvey’s trembling fingers, and it doesn’t take much more than that for Harvey’s climax to build and to reach the point where it becomes inevitable. Harvey stops all movement then, freezes, biting his lips so hard he tastes blood, Mike’s ankles crossed at the small of Harvey’s back, one of Harvey’s hands resting on Mike’s heaving chest, sticky with come, and the fingers of the other digging into the taut muscles of Mike’s thigh.

Coming feels like drowning, and it’s equally as blinding. Harvey can feel Mike’s muscles pulsing around him as he empties himself deep inside, his entire body singing with bliss. His legs are trembling, and his breathing comes in hitching gasps when he dares breathe again, his cock still spurting his release into Mike’s body. Something settles inside of Harvey then, and when he can think again, Harvey thinks that this time, he might even be able to let Mike go for real.

Resting his forehead against Mike’s sternum, he stays inside for a little longer, feeling Mike’s channel warm and tight around him and his cock slowly softening. There’s a hint of a bitter taste among the sweetness of completion, and when Harvey slips out and traces his fingers over Mike’s puffy hole, his chest tightens. 

Mike lets himself be guided off the table and onto the floor, his body heavy with satisfaction, and when Harvey pulls him into his arms and against his chest, Harvey can feel Mike smile.

“So,” Harvey says, inhaling the scent of Mike’s sweaty hair. “Is this what you came here for? Did you get what you wanted?” He has one last chance of getting out of this at least halfway intact or at least not that much worse for wear than he had been thirty minutes ago, and he’s not going to let that chance go to waste.

“No,” Mike murmurs and snuggles closer, nuzzling his mouth and nose against the side of Harvey’s neck. As always, he finds Harvey’s pulse point immediately, and his kiss against Harvey’s oversensitive skin feels like that dull knife being twisted inside Harvey’s guts. “This,” Mike adds after a moment and kisses Harvey there again, longer this time, lingering, almost lovingly. Then he props himself up on one elbow and brushes his lips over Harvey’s. “ _This_ is what I came here for. _This_ is what I want.” He reaches for Harvey’s face, touches the very tips of his fingers to Harvey’s chin, Harvey’s jaw, smiling.

Harvey catches Mike’s hand in his, shakes his head. “This is not on offer,” he says, his voice raw with pain. Rust and blood. Mike’s smile falters a little, but it doesn’t fade away entirely. It lingers there on Mike’s face, on Mike’s lips, and Harvey’s heart burns with it. 

“We’re too old for this,” Mike lets his eyes travel down their outstretched bodies, his fully naked, Harvey’s still mostly clothed, his pants around his legs somewhere between his knees and his ankles. “To lie on the floor like this,” he continues, his gaze returning to Harvey’s face. “Take me to bed.”

“No.” Harvey’s stomach clenches, and his fingers around Mike’s tighten for a moment. Then he shakes his head and says it again. “No.”

Their hands, fingers still laced together, come to rest over Harvey’s heart, and Harvey wonders how it is still beating. 

“Please,” Mike murmurs, brushing his lips over Harvey’s again. “Take me to bed. Make love to me again.”

“No,” Harvey says again, bringing their joint hands to his mouth. Mike’s knuckles against his lips feel warm and surprisingly soft. “I can’t. If I—we—I fucked you. That has to be enough.”

“It isn’t, though,” Mike whispers, and his eyes are so very dark and wide. “Is it?”

Briefly, Harvey shakes his head, but then he stills again, placing another soft kiss on Mike’s knuckles. “It has to be,” he says, closing his eyes as a wave of the most intense longing threatens to wash him away and drown him. He takes a deep breath and steels himself. He has to get this out. He has to get this out and over with now, and he has to do it quickly.

“If I do that,” he says, and his throat hurts with every word he speaks. “If I let myself have this again, I won’t be able to let you go.” He can feel Mike nod, and when Mike moves his hand, his knuckles still so very soft and warm against Harvey’s lips, the wave of longing ebbs a little only to come rolling back just a short moment later, infinitely higher and stronger. “If I allow myself to have this, even if it is just once, I won’t mean it when I say I understand the next time.”

“You didn’t mean it back then,” Mike says quietly, and Harvey bites his lips. He can’t open his eyes, under no circumstances can he open his eyes. He can’t look at Mike now, and under no circumstances can he let Mike see him like this.

“No,” Harvey whispers, squeezing his eyes shut against the lingering sting. “No, I didn’t. But I wanted to.”

“I know,” Mike replies after a short pause, tightening his hold around Harvey’s fingers a bit. “I’m sorry. Forgive me.”

Harvey exhales shakily. “You should go now,” he says, and it surprises him how much saying those words hurts. 

“I know,” Mike says again, and Harvey can feel how the tension in Mike’s muscles changes and how his position shifts a little. “Do you want me to?”

Harvey takes another deep breath and begins to nod his head but after a moment his movements change. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth and shakes his head no. “No,” he says, and Mike’s fingers tighten around his once more. “No, it’s the last thing I want.”

“Thank god,” Mike says, and when Harvey finally opens his eyes again, Mike is right there, looking down at him, his eyes wide and dark and his lips so heartbreakingly pink it takes Harvey’s breath away. 

Harvey reaches up, cups the back of Mike’s neck and pulls him in close. The kiss is soft at first, and so very, very light and filled with smile. Harvey licks and nibbles at Mike’s lips, and when the tip of Mike’s tongue darts out and touches Harvey’s it’s like a bolt of electricity shooting through Harvey’s entire body. Moaning quietly, Harvey deepens the kiss, and soon they’re devouring each other’s mouths, Mike’s body edging closer and closer until he’s lying half on top of Harvey, Harvey’s hands cupping Mike’s ass and Mike’s cock hot and hard against Harvey’s leg.

When Mike tries to maneuver his body even more on top of Harvey’s, Harvey breaks the kiss and moves his hands to Mike’s hips. “Wait,” he pants, trying to roll Mike off him and to kick of his shoes and shimmy out of his pants. “Wait, wait, wait…”

Mike reaches down to help, and as soon as Harvey’s shoes and pants are off, Mike’s lips find Harvey’s again. Their kiss grows and deepens until they’re both out of breath and Harvey is dizzy and throbbing with need.

When Mike slides on top of him and when Mike’s cock touches Harvey’s, Harvey groans. His hands find his way to Mike’s hips again, and he can’t keep his own from beginning to roll. There’s no way they’re going to make it to the bed for this, Harvey realizes, and when Mike’s legs part, taking Harvey between them, Harvey’s back arches, and Mike moans into their kiss. 

The vibrations of Mike’s moan send a shiver through Harvey’s body, and when Mike’s hands come to cup Harvey’s face, Harvey thrusts up against Mike’s groin, one hand making its way to Mike’s ass and one flies up Mike’s spine and finds its way into Mike’s hair. His fingers part Mike’s crack and travel downwards, and suddenly it seems as if he can’t get close enough to Mike, as if he can’t get Mike close enough to him.

“More,” Mike moans into their kiss, and all Harvey can do is nod. His fingers find Mike still loose and still a little slick, and Harvey realizes that it’s not the lube but his come. The sheer intimacy of this goes right to his groin and causes his stomach to lurch. It feels like falling, all of this feels like falling, and when he breaches Mike’s body with just the tip of one finger, Mike’s breathing hitches so deliciously it makes Harvey’s head spin.

“Please,” Mike whispers, and his breath tickles Harvey’s lips. “Please, Harvey, I want—”

Harvey silences Mike with a kiss, briefly marveling at how Mike has always been able to ask for what he wants, how he’s never held himself back with Harvey, and how wonderful that is, how much Harvey loves this. Harvey nods, pushing his finger a little deeper inside.

Mike’s entrance clenches around Harvey’s finger, and Mike moans. Then he breaks their kiss and sits up, scooting upwards a little until his cleft is sliding over Harvey’s cock. “Please,” Mike says again, and Harvey pulls his finger out and takes himself in hand.

Mike’s still open enough, Harvey knows that, but he also wishes he knew where the lube was. “I should—” he starts, but Mike interrupts him almost immediately.

“Shhhhh,” Mike shushes him and positions himself, his hand joining Harvey’s, bringing his hole to the tip of Harvey’s cock. “I’m good. This is good…”

Harvey bites his lips as Mike lowers himself down, taking Harvey in slowly, bit by bit, until Harvey’s fully sheathed. 

“Oh my god,” Mike moans, blindly reaching for Harvey’s hand and entwining their fingers once he’s found it. His grip grows impossibly tight just like his body tightens around Harvey’s swelling cock. “Oh my god, oh _fuck_ —”

Harvey tries to steady himself, to hold back, his other hand clasped around Mike’s hip, and when Mike starts to move, he tries to keep himself still.

The movements of Mike’s hips are slow and teasing, gentle, coaxing waves, and Mike moans with pleasure every time they push forward and Mike’s cock fucks into the air. Harvey lifts his gaze, and the look of utter abandonment and bliss on Mike’s face propels Harvey’s arousal to another level. 

They take it slow this time, keeping their movements subtle and even for as long as they can. When Mike bends down to catch Harvey’s lips in a kiss, Harvey’s arms wrap around Mike’s torso, holding him close. 

Mike’s cock is hard and throbbing between their bodies, and it becomes almost impossible for Harvey to keep the thrusts of his hips like this, slow and deep and steady. 

Mike begins to tremble in Harvey’s arms, his cock leaking precome and his kiss becoming sloppy and deliciously delirious with arousal and want. He’s intoxicatingly incoherent now, begging Harvey for something only he understands.

Harvey can feel Mike’s climax building around his cock, and Mike’s shaking with it, his entire body humming with impending orgasm.

“You close, baby?” Harvey manages to moan, and Mike nods, breaking their kiss and turning his head to the right, resting his face against Harvey’s lips. 

“Wanna come,” Mike slurs, and Harvey loves how drunk Mike sounds, how drunk with arousal and how desperately in need of release. 

“Yeah,” Harvey moans, thrusting into Mike’s pulsing heat _hard_ and at the same time pulling Mike down on his cock as much as he can. “Yeah, Mike. _Mike_ —”

Mike’s moans turn into whimpers as he approaches the point of no return, and Harvey can feel Mike’s climax even before it hits. Mike tenses up around him, and his body feels just so good, his skin feels so good, his heat feels just so _fucking good_ , and before Harvey knows it, he’s coming himself, unable to hold back, and his climax pulls Mike along with him, drawing spurt after spurt of hot release from Mike’s twitching cock.

“So good,” Mike babbles, tightening around Harvey with each wave of his seemingly endless orgasm. “So good, so _good_ —Oh god, so good—I love you, love you so much, so good, god, fuck, so fucking _good_ —”

Harvey’s heart constricts and then expands, and he lets Mike’s words wash over him, and when his and Mike’s orgasms ebb, when Mike calms down a little in Harvey’s arms, still panting, and his hair wet with sweat, Harvey’s fingers brush a stray strand from Mike’s face, and Harvey smiles.

“This good?” He murmurs into Mike’s hair, and Mike nods, smacking his lips. 

“So good…”

Harvey’s smile deepens, and when Mike’s body tightens around him one last time, Harvey moans. 

He’s going to have to get up soon, he’s going to have to drag Mike to the shower with him and then take him to bed, to make love to him again. He’s going to get to watch Mike sleep again, after, and that prospect causes his heart to flutter with anticipation and joy.

Mike moves a little and mumbles something against Harvey’s throat, but Harvey doesn’t understand what Mike’s saying. He doesn’t need to, though.

They are still fragile, both Mike and him, and there are a million different things they’ll have to talk about, some of them big and some of them small, but they can start with that tomorrow. Deep down, Harvey knows that he’s safe with Mike now, that Mike’s not going to leave again, and he knows that he doesn’t ever have to let Mike go, and that is enough for now. 

Mike turns his head a little, and so does Harvey, and their lips find each other, soft and pliant with the aftermath of their release.

Their kiss is slow and sweet and tender, and for the first time in seven years, Harvey doesn’t taste rust and blood.

Instead, he tastes Mike.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](https://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say "Hi"! :)


End file.
